Stay- songfiction
by Tina Toutu
Summary: I really wanted a songfiction about stay with Jeca, so I made one. Please bare with, as its my first. T for language. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS. But I can't be that good, I'm only 12 years old...


ITS MY FIRST SO PLEASE BE NICE :) XXX

I love this song, it's so haunting yet beautiful.

song- Rihanna ft mikky ekko

SONG AND CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME (I wish lol.)

BECCAS POV

_All along it was a fever_

I was in love. I could honestly believe that I, Beca Mitchell, was in love. In love with a nerd. A nerd called Jesse. It was our one year anniversary. We went to our favorite resturant, not a big one, but it was nice. He surprised me with a beautiful silver music note necklace. I loved it, and wore it everyday.

_A cold sweat hot-headed believer_

We were at a party, and Jesse went to get drinks. I started to walk around the party, Talking to fat amy about what we were going to do with our lives after Barden. It started to become a little more chilly, as it was night, I went to find Jesse to borrow his treble hoodie. God, I love that hoodie. Fat Amy was following me, making jokes and insulting Bumper. Is it just me, or are they in love? I look over at Jesse. Except he was not getting us drinks, he was making out with a particulary busty, obvisoulsy dyed blonde. I was shocked and Jesse exclaimed "Beca, I can explain" but it was too late. I ripped off my necklace, the one he gave me, the one I loved so, so, much, almost as much as him, and threw it on the ground.

_I threw my hands in the air, said, "Show me something,"_

I look at him, tears streaming down my face. I was heart broken.

_He said, "If you dare come a little closer."_

He looked sad, and started to talk.

_Round and around and around and around we go_

I shook my head, and ran off crying. I'm not going to face him. I just can't bare it. Fat Amy ran after me, because since we share a dorm room, I can't lock her out.

_Oh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know_

As I lay on my bed, tears streaming down my face, she was there comforting me. "It's going to be ok. It will be ok." I was kind of surprised about her doing this, as she wasn't the one to talk like that. She should be going on about 'how crocodiles fight all the time' or 'how kangaroos kick when they feel threatened'.

_Not really sure how to feel about it_

"The thing is Amy, I don't know how to feel about him. I don't know whether to be upset, or glad. Is he meant for me?"

_Something in the way you move_

"I really don't know Shawshank. I do know if you're meant to be, you are meant to be".

_Makes me feel like I can't live without you_

I look out my window. Leaves on the trees are dying. Just like my heart. I think about him everyday, and I miss him. I can't go on like this. I lean against the wall, and weep. I slide down the wall, and sit on the ground, in a fetal position. How does life work? Is it to get broken over and over?

_It takes me all the way_

Only Jesse, could make me this heart broken. It makes me wonder, was he the one?

_I want you to stay_

JESSES POV

_It's not much of a life you're living_

When I got my and Becas drinks, there was this fake blonde, who introduced herself as Kristen. Kristen almost immediately jumped on me and started making out with me, holding me in a position I could not get out of. Jesus she was strong.

_It's not just something you take – it's given_

Beca clearly looked heart broken. I tried to explain, but she threw her necklace at me. Our necklace. She was crying, and ran off to somewhere. I tried to follow her, but Fat Amy looked at me disapointedly, and said "No. I will take care of her".

_Round and around and around and around we go_

I stared at Kristen. "Why the hell did you do that?! You just broke me up with my girlfriend!"

She glanced sheepishly at me, "Well now your broken up, we can be together!"

_Oh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know_

"Are you kidding me?! I hate you! Your a slut!" I was PISSED. Now I've lost the only person who I will ever love forever.

_Not really sure how to feel about it_

I needed a plan. A brilliant one to get Beca back. I thought hard, and well about this. I realised what movie I was watching. Our movie. I was gutted. The breakfast club.

_Something in the way you move_

I'm not sure about why I love Beca so much. It might be because shes not fake, her hair and boobs are genuine, but also her personality. She was real, and I love her because of it.

_Makes me feel like I can't live without you_

_It takes me all the way_

Sometimes I just lie on my bed, wondering what my life will be about. Was it meant to be with Beca?

_I want you to stay_

I realised that Beca was my life. I needed her more than anything. I went to my precious box, where I kept everything that matters to me. I stared at all our photos, with Beca actually smiling, and even laughing! I grinned at them, wishing they would happen again. Behind the photos, was her necklace. The grin quickly ran from my face, and I remembered what I had to do.

_Ooh the reason I hold on_

I slowly walked to Beca's room, wondering what was going to happen. Hopefully something good. The hallway seems grim and grey without her by my side. I knock on her door. She opens it, clearly shes been crying because her eyes are red. "What do you want?" she asks, her bottom lip quivering, close to tears.

_Ooh cause I need this hole gone_

"I need to fix something" I say. "That girl at the party, she pinned me down." "I tried to escape, but she wouldn't let me go".

"I don't want to hear it!" Beca whispers

"I told her to piss off, and I never wanted ever to be with her. It was always you" I pleaded to Beca.

BECAS POV

_Funny you're the broken one but I'm the only one who needed saving_

Jesse was at my door. Broken. I would be, if I broke, but I don't because I shut people out. But not Jesse. I still needed saving.

_Cause when you never see the light it's hard to know which one of us is caving_

"I don't know if I can forgive you".

_Not really sure how to feel about it._

"Please Beca, Please. It wasn't my fault."

_Something in the way you move_

He pulled something out of his pocket. My necklace.

_Makes me feel like I can't live without you_

I held out the necklace to Beca. "Please take me back".

_It takes me all the way_

I stared at my necklace in his hand. I wanted him more than anything.

_I want you to stay, stay_

I slowly inched my hand towards his, and grabbed my necklace. "Yes. I love you" I whisper.

He was overjoyed "I love you too"

_I want you to stay, oh. _

I hugged him, and kissed him. "I will always stay" I mutter, barely enough for him to hear.


End file.
